Primultis
Primultis to pierwszy Toa i jedyny Toa o żywiole energii. Biografia Primultis narodził się krótko po stworzeniu Władców Żywiołów. Wielkie Istoty eksperymentowały ze stworzeniem biomechanicznego ciała z mocą żywiołu. Tak narodził się pierwszy Toa - Primultis, który miał strzec porządku Wszechświata. Grupa zaniepokojonych Wielkich Istot obawiała się potężnej istoty, dlatego stworzyli Marendara, w razie, gdyby Primultis stał się zagrożeniem. Tuż przed jego przebudzeniem rozpętała się Wojna O Rdzeń, dlatego Wielkie Istoty zaczęły obawiać się, czy i Primultis nie stanie się tak niebezpieczny, jak Władcy Żywiołów. Później Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Wielkiego Ducha, w którym umieszczono Primultisa, by tam strzegł pokoju. Primultis aktywował się podczas władzy Teridaxa. Gdy ten wylądował na Bara Magna, Primultis uciekł z Wszechświata Matoran, po czym wspierał działanie Prototypu swoim żywiołem. Po zakończonej walce Mata Nui z Makutą i złączeniem Spherus Magna oraz Wszechświata Matoran i Prototypu, Primultis ponownie zapadł w sen wewnątrz swojej kryjówki, czekając na nowe zagrożenie. Charakter Primultis ma wpojone zasady Trzech Cnót. Został stworzony, by chronić Wszechświat - jest to dla niego największą świętością. Nie przejmuje się swoim życiem ani losem - dla niego najważniejszy jest los innych. Jego wadą jest wiara w zwycięstwo. Nie przyjmuje do siebie możliwości przegranej. Ekwipunek Primultis nosi jedną z pierwszych Kanohi, Kualsi. Dzięki niej ma mieć łatwy dostęp do zagrożonych miejsc. Wielkie Istoty dały mu Broń Doskonałą, narzędzie, które jest zdolne zmieniać się w dowolną broń białą. Na ogół przybiera formę miecza. Moce Mocą Primultisa jest Energia, a co za tym idzie, powiązane jest to z wieloma innymi żywiołami. Tak więc, oprócz energii samej w sobie, Primultis ma dość silną umiejętność kontrolowania ognia, światła, magnetyzmu, grawitacji, elektryczności, a w małym stopniu nawet psioniki i dźwięku. Daje mu to wiele możliwości, takich, jak niezwykle szybkie poruszanie się (szybciej, niż przy użyciu Kakamy), telekineza, ograniczona kontrola ruchu jakichkolwiek jednostek, ograniczona kontrola temperatury, odzyskiwanie energii i wiele innych. W połączeniu z jego Kualsi daje to niezwykle skuteczną siłę przeciwko złu. Jest znacznie lepiej zbudowany od reszty Toa (w końcu stworzyły go same Wielkie Istoty), różni się nawet budową. Przykładowo, wydaje się być bardziej organiczny ze względu na dużą ilość mięśni, jednak jest odwrotnie - jego mięśnie są w większości zbudowane z metalowych, plastycznych nanowłókien, dzięki którym jego "organiczne" części są silniejsze, wytrzymalsze i mniej podatne na cięcia, czy zadrapania. Alternatywny Wymiar Zniszczenia W tym wymiarze Primultis musiał zmierzyć się potężnym wrogiem - Imperatorem, zdobywcą uniwersów. Choć ostatecznie pokonał Imperatora, nie zdołał go powstrzymać przed eliminacją niemal każdej inteligentnej rasy we wszechświecie (przetrwały Zyglaki, które Imperator błędnie uznawał za Rahi). Primultis po ogromnym zużyciu energii i pyrrusowym zwycięstwie nad Imperatorem przeobraził się w Turagę i ponownie zapadł w sen. Setki tysięcy lat później przebudziły go stwory, które, jak się okazało, wyewoluowały z Bohroków. Prosiły go o pomoc w walce z tyrańską rasą jaszczuropodobnych istot zwanych Lacertixami, na czele których stał obecny władca Spherus Magna, Lacertix imieniem Repthorax. Ciekawostki - Imię Primultis wzięło się ze słów prime i ultimate, co oznacza mniej więcej to, że Primultis jest pierwszym i ostatnim oraz istotą doskonałą - alfą i omegą. - Pierwsza powstała jego alternatywna wersja, Turaga. Repthorax, jego wróg, został stworzony z myślą dla niego. - W przyszłości Toa Primultis ma należeć do trzyosobowej drużyny doskonałych Toa - jego, Toa Kreacji oraz Toa Materii. - Toa Primultis jako MOC ma zdolność poruszania rękoma za pomocą zębatek. - theme Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 21:14, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) DSC00578.JPG Primultis2.JPG Primultis3.JPG Primultis4.JPG Primultis5.JPG TuragaPrimultis.JPG TuragaPrimultis2.JPG Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Twórczość Lorda Darkorma Kategoria:Energia